The Cold of Spring
by quillie
Summary: Yang kau tak tahu adalah geledek yang menyambarmu di siang bolong. Lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk. Lebih kacau dari dirimu yang mantan pengacau. Warnings inside. R&R? Thanks!


A/N: Halo! Ada yang masih inget saya? Pasti nggak ada, haha #ketawamiris. Satu lagi fic (gagal) AiCon dari saya, hahaha! Kali ini pake 2nd POV. Kenapa? Soalnya kalau genre-nya Angst/Hurt/Comfort gini, saya pribadi lebih nyesek kalo pake 2nd POV. Nggak tahu buat readers sekalian. Semoga feel-nya dapet. Oh, dan kenapa saya bikin beginian padahal masih ada tanggungan fic! (dia yang bikin, kok dia yang galau) Ya beginilah kelakuan autoress labil bin galau yang gak ada kerjaan selama liburan. Semoga menghibur deh~

Warnings: **BAD ENDING**, bahasa sok puitis, 2nd POV for Ai/Shiho, setting empat tahun dari timeline canon, BO is beaten down, dan OOC mungkin. Bagi yang nggak suka, saya saranin untuk mencet tombol _Back _sekarang juga daripada mata anda sakit dan hati saya sakit #lho. Sutralah. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Why is it always raining or snowing in the sad scenes?_

_It's not like that in the real life!_

.

Kau hanya bisa membalas senyumnya dengan senyum tipis. Kau tak pernah melihat senyum setulus—seceria itu muncul dari bibirnya. Setelah seumur hidup kau terus-terusan menyiksa orang lain, bertahun-tahun kau habiskan membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa, akhirnya kau berhasil menuai sebuah pahala besar. Yang terbesar dalam hidupmu yang seorang malaikat dari neraka.

Membahagiakan orang yang kau sayangi.

Berbahagialah. Ia patut berbahagia, begitu pula kau. Kau tak perlu bersedih. Kau tak perlu gundah. Memang sudah saatnya kau mengakhiri takdirmu sebagai malaikat dari neraka. Pakai topengmu, ini hari yang berbahagia.

Kan?

Kau tersenyum kecil saat ia melepaskan pelukannya darimu, mendudukkanmu di atas meja agar sejajar dengannya. Dan kau mulai memutar matamu saat ia berjingkrak-jingkrak layaknya anak kecil. "Terima kasih, Haibara! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Kalau kau melompat-lompat seperti itu, akan kucekoki kau dengan Apotoxin. Kupikir tubuh Conan Edogawa lebih cocok dengan sifat kekanakanmu," ucapmu, seolah tak mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya.

Sang detektif menunjukkan cengirannya padamu dan berkata, "Sekarang, kau ingin apa? Akan kulakukan semua yang kau pinta sebagai balas budi."

"Benarkah?" tanyamu memastikan. Ia mengangguk cepat.

Jadilah Conan Edogawa kembali, pikirmu. Tapi tentu saja kau tak sampai hati untuk merusak harinya dengan ucapanmu itu. Kau meraih dagumu dan mengusapnya pelan. "_Louis Vuitton Urban Satchel_, mungkin?"

Kau bisa melihatnya _facepalm _di hadapanmu. Kau hanya memberinya sebuah seringai. "Kurasa aku nggak punya pilihan lain, bukan begitu?"

Kau tersenyum puas.

Hari itu hari dimana Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMU dari timur, kembali ke kehidupan lamanya.

—ralat! Umurnya sudah terlalu tua untuk anak SMU. Kalau kau tak salah ingat, ini sudah empat tahun sejak menghilangnya Shinichi Kudo yang katanya memburu sebuah kasus rumit. Itu berarti ia sudah berusia 21 tahun, dan seharusnya ia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Kau mendengus mendapati cepatnya waktu beralu.

Kau melihatnya melempar pandangan bertanya ke arahmu. Menaikkan satu alis, kau bertanya, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau nggak ambil penawarnya dan kembali ke wujud asalmu?" tanya Shinichi langsung ke poinnya.

Kau terdiam sejenak, kemudian melipat lenganmu di depan dada. "Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Ia mengedipkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. "Apa? Jadi, kau kerasan dengan wujudmu sebagai Ai Haibara?"

"Mungkin?" Itu bukan pernyataan, Haibara. Nadamu lebih mirip nada bertanya.

Shinichi menyipitkan kedua matanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahmu, dan—tentu saja—kau balas dengan tatapan seram dan sedikit gerakan mundur. "Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Oh, kalau begitu, jangan kau pahami. Bisa-bisa kau ikut gila sepertiku," jawabmu dengan senyum meremehkan.

Ia menegakkan bedannya, menghela napas, dan menatapmu malas. "Sudahlah. Kapan beli tasnya?"

Kau tersenyum. "Besok."

* * *

><p><strong>The Cold of Spring<strong>

**Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_And that's even worse_

_That contradictory in life of yours_

_Makes all the pains way worse_

.

Kau tahu dirimu selalu dihantui mimpi buruk setiap malam. Kau tahu setelah mimpi buruk ini lelah menghantuimu, kau akan bangun dengan sendirinya, dan disambut oleh matahari yang tersenyum cerah padamu. Kau tahu pasti itu. Kau sudah menjadi teman sang mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupmu.

Yang kau tak tahu adalah geledekyang menyambarmu di siang bolong. Lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk. Lebih kacau dari dirimu yang mantan pengacau.

"...Kau mau datang, kan? Ajak sekalian bocah-bocah itu bersama Profesor Agasa."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suaranya. Kau mengerjapkan matamu dan menundukkan kepalamu dalam-dalam. Kau gigit bibir bawahmu sebagai usaha agar air matamu tak meleleh. Ingat, kau tidak boleh menghancurkan harinya dengan berteriak 'Aku mencintaimu, detektif bodoh!' sampai suaramu serak. Oh, memikirkannya saja membuatmu ingin mencak-mencak a la penari kecak.

...Jujur saja, itu adalah hal terkocak yang pernah kau pikirkan. Kau benar-benar tak serius soal itu.

"Oke?"

"...Oke."

Ia tersenyum senang mendengarmu mengucap satu kata positif itu. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di pesta pertunanganku, Haibara!" Kemudian, ia berbalik dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di taman kota.

Dan hasrat untuk menyeruduk pohon terdekat dalam dirimu pun semakin menggila.

.

_Do you know what's the best part of this bloody scenario of your life?_

_When it reaches its climax_

.

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu yang menyedihkan—air mata yang mengering di pipi dan mata sembab. Kau gunakan tanganmu untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyeruak dari jendela kamarmu. Matamu masih terasa berat mengingat kau baru tidur selama tiga jam saja. Tapi kau tetap bersikeras untuk bangun dan menyingkirkan selimutmu. Kau beranjak berdiri dari kasurmu dan membuka tirai jendela, membuat matamu semakin sipit saja. Dari sana kau bisa melihat rumah tetanggamu yang begitu riuh mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan anak semata wayang mereka.

Ya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Shinichi Kudo akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya, Ran Mouri. Inilah alasan kenapa kau menangis semalaman, melewatkan makan malam, dan menghiraukan teguran gelisah Profesor Agasa. Anak macam apa kau ini, bisa-bisanya mengabaikan orang yang sudah menganggapmu seperti anak sendiri.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Kau menoleh dan berseru, "Ya?"

"Ai-kun? Baguslah kau sudah bangun. Segeralah bersiap dan sarapan. Kau kan, tidak makan malam tadi malam, Ai-kun," ucap sebuah suara di balik pintu yang kau ketahui sebagai suara sang profesor. Kau sengaja tak membukakan pintu karena kau tak mau membuatnya jantungan karena melihat penampilanmu yang horor itu.

"Baik, Profesor!" ucapmu berusaha terdengar normal.

"Oh, dan jangan lupa, hari ini hari pertunangan Shinichi-kun," kata Profesor Agasa lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu, Profesor. Maaf aku tidak membukakan pintu. Aku... sedang ganti baju," jawabmu memberi alasan bohong.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Profesor Agasa. Kemudian, kau mendengar suara derap langkah menjauh. Kau menghela napas lega. Kau tatap lagi rumah tetanggamu sesaat dan melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai dengan ritual pagimu, kau memakai terusan hitam dan sebuah cardigan putih. Kau berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Profesor Agasa menunggumu di ruang makan, menatap galau masakan yang baru saja dimasaknya. Biasanya kau yang memasak untuknya. Gara-gara tangis bodohmu semalam terdengar olehnya, beliau sampai serba salah seperti ini. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah melihat sepiring tempura gosong di atas meja makan, wahai Haibara?

"Biar kumasakkan sup untukmu. Lima belas menit lagi aku akan kembali," ujarmu sambil tersenyum hangat, membuat Profesor Agasa yang tadinya galau kembali sumringah.

Kau meluncur ke dapur dan meraih apronmu. Kau keluarkan semua bahan untuk membuat sup dari kulkas dan memotongnya cepat layaknya seorang chef handal. Kau tak mau terlambat untuk acara hari ini. Atau setidaknya, kau tidak mau membuat Profesor Agasa dan anak-anak itu terlambat. Kalau kau sih, siapa yang peduli kalau kau tak datang? Toh, kau akan lebih bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadamu jika kau tak datang.

Ya, kan?

"Aduh!" pekikmu tertahan ketika pisau yang kau gunakan untuk mengiris wortel ikut mengiris jari telunjukmu. Merasa tak ada waktu untuk mengobatinya, kau hanya mencuci jarimu dan melanjutkan acara memasakmu.

Benar saja, lima belas menit kemudian, sup buatanmu matang. Kau membawanya ke ruang makan dan mulai memakannya dengan Profesor Agasa.

"Enak? Aku agak terburu-buru memasaknya. Semoga tidak terlalu mentah," ujarmu setelah meniup asap sup yang mengepul.

"Ini enak, kok, Ai-kun. Lagipula kalau direbus terlalu lama juga tidak baik, kan?" jawab Profesor Agasa.

Kau hanya tersenyum dan mulai memakan sup hangat itu. Dan menurutmu, sup itu tidak terlalu buruk. Berhubung kau tidak makan malam tadi malam, sup ini jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat di lidahmu. Kau sangat menikmatinya hingga tetes terakhir.

_Ting-tong._

"Sepertinya anak-anak itu sudah datang. Biar kubukakan," ucap Profesor Agasa, beranjak dari kursinya.

Kau mengangguk singkat dan mengambil mangkuk Profesor Agasa untuk kau cuci sementara beliau mempersilakan bocah-bocah itu masuk. Kau meringis kecil ketika sabun pencuci piring mengenai lukamu. Perih rasanya. Tapi kau menahannya dan tetap mencuci.

"Ai-chan! Ayo berangkat! Kita hampir telat, lho," suara Ayumi memanggilmu. Kau meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu, mengeringkan tanganmu dengan handuk, dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Tenang. Rumah Kudo-niisan kan, ada di sebelah," ujarmu sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu, menghampiri mereka.

"Ya sudah, yuk! Tunggu apa lagi?" ajak Profesor Agasa sembari tersenyum. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta bersorak senang. Kau tersenyum kecil ketika kau tahu motif mereka yang begitu bersemangat datang ke acara pertunangan seorang detektif adalah karena makanannya. Anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak, pikirmu.

Ketika kau menginjakkan kaki di kediaman keluarga Kudo, kesan pertama kali yang kau dapat adalah; meriah. Semua yang datang ke acara itu tampak senang dan bersemangat. Kau melirik jam tanganmu, memastikan kalau mereka tidak terlambat.

Pukul 08.45. Masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum acara dimulai. Ekor matamu menangkap tanggal yang tertera di jam tanganmu. 4 Mei pagi di musim semi yang cerah. Kau tersenyum getir. Pemilihan waktu yang bagus, begitu pikirmu. Di hari ulang tahun detektif bodoh itulah mereka bertunangan. Betapa kau ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

Kau memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di rumah tetanggamu yang sangat luas itu. Tamu-tamu yang hadir tampaknya bukan hanya orang Jepang saja. Mungkin mereka rekan-rekan Yusaku Kudo di Amerika atau entahlah, hanya tebakanmu saja. Heiji dan Kazuha juga sudah datang dan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Profesor Agasa. Seseorang yang tinggal di rumah keluarga Kudo beberapa waktu lalu juga hadir, Subaru Okiya namanya, kau ingat. Kau sibuk melihat ini-itu di sana hingga tak memikirkan langkahmu dan menabrak seseorang.

Kau terpental mundur dua langkah. Kau dongakkan kepalamu dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi lengkap dengan jasnya.

"Oi, oi, Haibara! Kau melamun atau apa?" tegurnya mengejekmu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabmu memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipimu. Ia terlihat tampan saat ia mau berdandan rapi. Sayangnya itu bukan untukmu.

Kau mengutukinya dalam hati ketika ia berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya denganmu. "Bagaimana penampilanku? Terlihat konyol, ya? Aku lebih memilih blazer seragam sekolahku dulu daripada jas ini. Aku selalu merasa tua jika memakai jas formal begini."

"Kau memang sudah kepala dua, Kudo-kun," ujarmu. Berusaha terlihat santai, kau membenarkan dasinya yang miring.

"Oi, oi, memangnya kau sudah kepala berapa? Kau bahkan lebih tu—" Kau sedikit terkejut ketika ia meraih tanganmu yang sibuk membenarkan dasinya. Ia memperhatikan luka di jari telunjukmu. "Teriris?"

"Begitulah. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," jawabmu menyepelekan.

Matamu membulat sempurna ketika Shinichi membebatkan plester di jari telunjukmu. "Kau nggak perlu—"

"Biar lebih cepat sembuh," tukasnya, melemparkan cengiran kekanakannya padamu.

Tanpa sadar, kau genggam tangan Shinichi yang sebenarnya kelewat besar untuk kau genggam. Kedua matamu terasa panas saat kau akhirnya bisa merasakan kehangatan tangannya. Kau ingin memilikinya kan, Haibara? Kau mencintainya.

Tapi tangan itu terlalu besar untukmu. Dirinya terlalu berharga untukmu yang sudah mengacaukan hidupnya. Kau memang sudah membantunya keluar dari keruwetan takdir yang kau buat. Kerja kerasmu selama empat tahun membuat penawar permanen sudah terbayar dengan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat di kehidupan lamanya. Tapi, bukan kau orang yang bisa membahagiakannya. Bukan kau. Tapi sang malaikat dari surga yang terdampar di kehidupan Shinichi lah yang bisa membahagiakannya. Hanya Ran Mouri seorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Seorang penyihir jahat sepertimu tak akan mendapat secuil tempat pun di hatinya. Berpuaslah diri melihatnya bahagia, Haibara. Seharusnya kau senang melihatnya bahagia.

Kau panik saat tiba-tiba air matamu menjalari pipimu. "Ah, aku kelilipan. Aku harus ke kamar mandi. Permisi."

Tangan Shinichi yang kau genggam kini malah menahanmu. "Pembohong. Aku, Ayah, dan Ibu sudah susah payah membersihkan rumah ini dan bisa kupastikan kalau nggak ada debu lagi di sini."

"Lalu, apa ada alasan lain yang bisa kau pikirkan kenapa air mataku bisa keluar selain keemasukan debu?" tanyamu. Susah payah kau keluarkan seringaimu untuk meyakinkannya.

Ia membisu. Di saat itulah kau gunakan kesempatanmu untuk melarikan diri dari ruang pesta.

.

_Sadly, the best part makes you fall apart_

_The climax, it's the worst part_

_At least, to you_

.

Pesta pertunangan sudah hampir dimulai. Semua tamu berkumpul untuk menyaksikan acara tukar cincin Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri. Tentu saja para tamu terperangah ketika melihat Ran Mouri begitu cantik dengan riasan wajahnya dan gaun merah yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Shinichi saja sempat bengong ketika Ran muncul di hadapannya. Ran, malu-malu, berjalan mendekati Shinichi dan orang tua mereka yang berdiri di sekitar Shinichi.

Ayumi celingukan saat menyadari kau tak ada di sana. Ia menarik lengan jas Profesor Agasa sehingga sang profesor mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Profesor, mana Ai-chan?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Raut wajah Profesor Agasa tampak terkejut sekaligus bingung. Ia menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Iya, ya. Aku nggak melihat Ai-kun dari tadi."

"Bagimana kalau kita cari sama-sama?" usul Mitsuhiko.

"Tapi, acaranya sudah dimulai, Mitsuhiko-kun," sahut Ayumi gelisah.

"Mungkin Haibara sedang keasyikan makan di sudut lain," tebak Genta sekenanya.

"Ai-chan nggak sepertimu, Genta-kun," sanggah Ayumi mengejeknya.

Profesor Agasa menepuk-nepuk pundak Ayumi. "Sudahlah. Dia pasti ada di sekitar si—"

_BRAK_

Semua mata kali ini tertuju pada pintu yang kau buka dengan _sedikit_ kasar. Dengan napas terengah-engah, kau berpegangan pada kusen pintu. "Ma-Maaf, aku terlambat."

Kau sadar orang-orang di dalam ruang itu menatapmu dengan tatapan... takjub? Terpesona? Entahlah. Yang jelas, tatapan mereka membuatmu risih dan tak nyaman. Kau mencari sosok Profesor Agasa, berharap beliau tidak jantungan melihatmu. Dan untungnya tidak. Beliau malah tampak kagum melihatmu memakai dress sutra putih yang jatuh sempurna di badanmu. Anak-anak Detektif Cilik juga sepertinya tidak mengenalimu. Kau menghela napas pendek, kemudian berjalan mendekati sang detektif muda sambil menenteng sebuah box. Kau merasa linglung sekaligus geli saat semua tamu menepi, memberi jalan untukmu.

Kau menatap Shinichi yang terperangah dengan satu alis terangkat. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Mr. Kudo?"

"Hei, siapa kau! Berani-beraninya mengacaukan pesta pertunangan anakku!" seru Kogoro Mouri kesal.

"Oh, anda pasti detektif terkenal itu. Kogoro Mouri, benar? Senang bertemu dengan anda, Mr. Mouri. Tebakan anda tepat sekali. Saya memang mantan pengacau," jawabmu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Pipi Kogoro Mouri pun memerah mendengarmu berkata manis seperti itu. "Perkenalkan, saya—"

"Dia Shiho Miyano, partnerku saat sedang menyelesaikan kasus di Amerika," jawab Shinichi cepat sambil tersenyum gugup. "Kalau kalian tak keberatan, aku permisi sebentar."

Shinichi langsung menyeretmu menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan Ran, ayahnya, ibunya, orang tua Ran, dan para tamu kebingungan di sana. Shinichi menyeretmu sampai ke luar ruang pesta dan menatapmu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut pirangmu. Ia menatap paras ayumu dengan sebal.

"Aku takjub kau bisa mengenaliku, _Mr. Kudo_," ucapmu diselingi tawa pelan, menekankan kata Mr. Kudo.

"Plestermu, Bodoh, jari telunjuk tangan kirimu diplester, kan?" tunjuk Shinichi. "Dengar, Haib—Miyano, aku memang suka kejutan. Tapi, bukan begini. Kau nyaris menghancurkan semuanya, kau tahu?"

"Jadi, kalau nggak ada plester di jariku, kau nggak akan mengenaliku?" tanyamu, berniat menggoda Shinichi.

"Mu-Mungkin..." jawab Shinichi gagap. "Hah! Sudahlah! Lain kali, jangan menggebrak pintu kalau kau memang terburu-buru. Dasar!"

"Hei, Kudo-kun," panggilmu. "Aku kemari sebenarnya bukan karena ingin menonton drama pangeran dan putrinya tukar cincin."

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini," jawabmu mengulurkan sebuah box kado yang tadi kau tenteng. "Sedikit nggak berguna, mungkin. Soalnya aku juga baru ingat hari ini. Selamat ulang tahun yang kedua puluh satu, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi menerima box kado darimu dengan ekspresi antara percaya dan tidak percaya. "Hai—Miyano, k-kau... uh, terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama," sahutmu sembari tersenyum masam.

"Oh ya, kau nggak pamit dengan anak-anak itu?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Nah, soal itu... boleh aku pinjam dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suaramu?" pintamu, meringis kecut saat Shinichi mulai _ngedumel_ tentang betapa bodohnya dirimu.

"Nih," ujar Shinichi menyerahkan dasi kupu-kupunya padamu. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau kan, sudah bukan lagi gadis kecil yang butuh perlindungan Profesor Agasa."

"Cari rumah sewa dan melanjutkan kuliah, mungkin. Aku nggak sepertimu yang _kebelet _menikah," katamu diiringi senyum mengejek. Kau mengangkat satu tanganmu sebelum Shinichi bisa menyanggah apapun. "Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Kau mengayun langkahmu cepat menuju ruang pesta. Sang putri, Ran Mouri, tampak gelisah begitu kau keluar dari ruangan di balik ruang pesta. Apalagi para tamu. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya soal apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Shinichi Kudo tadi.

"Hei, Miyano! Tunggu!"

Begitu suara Shinichi terdengar, kau tersenyum ramah pada Ran. "Kuucapkan selamat untukmu, Miss Mouri. Kau beruntung memiliki Mr. Kudo."

Lagi, kau berlari keluar dari rumah Shinichi, membuat para tamu makin bingung saja. Kau datang secara tiba-tiba dan pergi secara mendadak juga. Profesor Agasa kelihatan bingung. Beberapa tamu berbisik-bisik tentangmu, tapi kau tak peduli. Air matamu sudah mengancam keluar dan kau tidak mau seorangpun melihatnya. Lagipula, tak akan ada bisa mengerti perasaanmu.

"Mana perempuan tadi?" tanya Shinichi geram.

"Sudah pergi," jawab Ran.

Belum sempat Shinichi _misuh-misuh _mengutukimu, Yusaku Kudo angkat bicara. "Sudah. Kita lupakan soal perempuan misterius itu. Ayo, lanjutkan acaranya."

.

_Is it how it all ends?_

_You, who get the role as the witch, get back to your pathetic life_

_And him, who gets the role as the prince, ends with bright future awaits him_

_Nobody knows_

.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Louis Vuitton Urban Satchel<em> bukan punya saya!

A/N: Ayo, ayo, hajar saya yang sudah merusak momen AiCon ini (?). Saya juga bingung. Saya ini pecinta AiCon tapi malah bikin fic yang endingnya bikin eneg gini. =_=a Maafkan authoress labil ini. Tadinya malah saya kepikiran buat bikin ShinRan mau nikahan #hajardia. Tapi nggak jadi karena terlalu jauh melompat dari timeline di canonnya. Dan berhubung ini baru pertunangan, saya jadi mikir buat bikin sekuelnya. Kehidupan ShinShi di kampus mereka gitu. Tapi... kayaknya nggak bisa deh, bentar lagi UNAS dan saya harus hiatus untuk beberapa saat. #galauanpelajar

Ya sudah lah. Ada kritik (yang konstruktif)? Saran? Opini? Review? Thanks!


End file.
